1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal strip, and particularly to a terminal strip capable of reducing the use of gold during plating.
2. The Related Art
FIG. 2 shows a conventional terminal strip 100′. The terminal strip 100′ includes a connecting strip 20′ and a plurality of terminals 10′ extended from a side of the connecting strip 20′. The terminal 10′ has a soldering slice 11′ extended perpendicularly form a side of the strip 20′. A free end of the soldering slice 11′ is extended perpendicularly to form a holding portion 12′. The holding portion 12′ is extended forward to form an elastic arm 13′ substantially paralleled with the connecting strip 20′. A free end of the elastic arm 13′ is arched upwardly to form a contacting portion 14′. However, as the elastic arm 13′ is parallel with the connecting strip 20′, when the connecting strip 20′ is pulled for plating the terminals 10′, not only the contacting portion 14′ but the whole elastic arm 13′ may be plated. As a result, the gold consumption increases.